parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gracie Films Variants (Thayne Prouten)
99-118 SkyTrain Mark I #099 / Lilo & Stitch (2002) * Treehouse of Horror II -- Halloween Organ SkyTrain Mark I #100 / Marvel * Genie (Aladdin): Made ya luck! SkyTrain Mark I #101 / Crash Bandicoot (Note: This also ran into the 20th Century Fox TV logo) * Lilo (Lilo & Stitch): (growling and snarling) SkyTrain Mark I #102 / The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Note: This also ran into the 20th Century Fox TV logo) * Treehouse of Horror XV -- Homer Screaming 1 SkyTrain Mark I #103 / VeggieTales * Treehouse of Horror V -- Woman Screaming 1 SkyTrain Mark I #104 / Dumbo (Note: This also ran into the 20th Century Fox TV logo) * (during this logo) * Ozzy (The Land Before Time 2): Ah! * Littlefoot and Ozzy (The Land Before Time 2): Aaaaaaaaaaah! * (there all screaming running around the maze) SkyTrain Mark I #105 / Dirty Dancing (Note: This also ran into the 20th Century Fox TV logo) * (during the rainstorm and the windfall warning) * Toaster (The Brave Little Toaster): BLANKY! * Kirby (The Brave Little Toaster): Blanket! * (Lampy gets frightened with the white flash of thunder, and then lightning strikes was multiple times.) * Kirby (The Brave Little Toaster): (calls out) Blanket! Where are you, you little wimp?! SkyTrain Mark I #106 / Pac-Man * Regis: My eyes, my beautiful eyes! SkyTrain Mark I #107 / The Black Cauldron * Treehouse of Horror VII -- Woman Screaming 2 SkyTrain Mark I #108 / The Cat in the Hat (Note: This also ran into the 20th Century Fox TV logo) * (bangs the table) * Danny (Tourettes Guy): Fuck you! * Shirlena (Tourettes Guy): (Screaming) Fuck you! * Danny (Tourettes Guy): FUCK YOU! * Shirlena (Tourettes Guy): FUCK... YOU!!! * Danny (Tourettes Guy): I said fuck you first, so fuck you! SkyTrain Mark I #109 / Hercules * Beast (Beauty and the Beast): (enrage with yelling) GEEEEEEEET OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!!! SkyTrain Mark I #110 / Bambi * Whistle Blows and then Marching Band SkyTrain Mark I #111 / Sesame Street * Baseball Bat Hits and then Baseball Organ Stadium Applause SkyTrain Mark I #112 / Resident Evil *Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective): Stay where you are! Or the girl DIES! SkyTrain Mark I #113 / Metal Gear Solid * Treehouse of Horror XXIII -- Homer Screaming 3 SkyTrain Mark I #114 / Peter Pan * Ganondorf (Super Smash Bros Melee): (manically laughs) SkyTrain Mark I #115 / The Great Mouse Detective * Leon Kennedy (Resident Evil 2): (enraged and crying) ADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! SkyTrain Mark I #116 / Super Mario * Mexican band and then people shouts "Ole!" SkyTrain Mark I #117 / Pocahontas * Treehouse of Horror XXVI -- Homerzilla Roaring SkyTrain Mark I #118 / Sonic X * Treehouse of Horror VIII -- Woman Screaming 3 121-136 SkyTrain Mark I #121 / Space Jam * (Gracie Films logo moves up then half, we see the white cat) * Vicki Valentine: Tappa, tappa, tappa! SkyTrain Mark I #122 / The Brave Little Toaster * (Gracie Films logo moves left then half, we see the Yuug D'Payne) * Yuug D'Payne (Exile): (gasps) What?! Who's there?! SkyTrain Mark I #123 / The Incredibles * Rupert Murdoch: Silence! SkyTrain Mark I #124 / Shrek * Captain Gantu (Lilo & Stitch): Abomination! SkyTrain Mark I #125 / Pokemon -- replace shush * Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid): Kept you waiting, huh? SkyTrain Mark I #126 / Spongebob Squarepants * Off-Camera Guy: Oh, why do you have to shush? You ruined the whole show! SkyTrain Mark I #127 / Final Destination * Gracie Lady: Shh! * Grandpa Abe: Oh, I'm sorry! SkyTrain Mark I #128 / An American Tail * Patrick (Scooby Doo 2): STOP WASTING MY TIME! YOU HEAR ME?! SkyTrain Mark I #129 / Barney & Friends (1992) * Carl Carlson: Shut up! SkyTrain Mark I #130 / Franklin (1997) (Note: This also ran into the 20th Century Fox TV logo) * Milford (Tales from the Cryptkeeper): Creeps. AAAAAAAAAAAH! Ha, ha! I was you! SkyTrain Mark I #131 / Monsters Inc (Note: This also ran into the 20th Century Fox TV logo) * Bill Cobsy: Pokemon? Pokemon?! Where the pokey and the man and the thing with the guy comes out...ha, ha, ha! SkyTrain Mark I #132 / Caillou * Treehouse of Horror XII -- Halloween Organ first and then Woman Screaming SkyTrain Mark I #133 / Bananas in Pajamas * Cera's Dad (The Land Before Time 3): There IS no fair, when it comes to survival! SkyTrain Mark I #134 / Rugrats * Comic Book Guy: Worst... Episode... Ever! SkyTrain Mark I #135 / The Little Mermaid * Chief Wiggum: Jamming! SkyTrain Mark I #136 / Babe (1995) * John Updike: (laughs) * Krusty: Shut up, Updike! 137-156 SkyTrain Mark I #137 / The Rescuers * Homer Simpson: You're cut too, Shushy. SkyTrain Mark I #138 / Finding Nemo (Note: This also ran into the 20th Century Fox TV logo) * Jamaican Pirate (The Pagemaster): Land ho! Land ho! SkyTrain Mark I #139 / Stanley (Playhouse Disney) -- replace shush * Kirby (Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards): Hi! SkyTrain Mark I #140 / Arthur * Homer Simpson: Larry Flynt is right, you guys stink! SkyTrain Mark I #141 / Beauty and the Beast * Homer Simpson: Baby made a boom-boom! SkyTrain Mark I #142 / The Save Ums * Carl Johnson (Grand Theft Auto San Andreas): You go on fail me?! Calling you a bitch, bitch?! SkyTrain Mark I #143 / The Land Before Time (Note: This also ran into the 20th Century Fox TV logo) * Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.): Work out that flab that's hanging over the BED! GET UP, SULLEY!! SkyTrain Mark I #144 / The Lion King * Homer Simpson: Cobras! (gasps/wheezing) SkyTrain Mark I #145 / Pinky Dinky Doo * Angry Grandpa's Son (Angry Grandpa): Stop! That's our food! Aw, Dude! SkyTrain Mark I #146 / The Jungle Book (1967) (Note: This also ran into the 20th Century Fox TV logo) * Homer Simpson: (Screaming) SkyTrain Mark I #147 / Inside Out (2015) * (at the 1987 Gracie Films logo) * Homer Simpson: Don't shush me, you rich bastard! * (and this one has the 1960 20th Television Fox logo, instead of 20th Century Fox Television logo) * Annoucer (Space Jam): The Chicago Bulls, welcome back! P. Michael Jordan! SkyTrain Mark I #148 / The Legend of Zelda * Patrick (Scooby-Doo 2): Now, go! * Patrick's son (Scooby-Doo 2): Yes, sir! * Patrick (Scooby-Doo 2): NOW! * Patrick's son (Scooby-Doo 2): Yes, sir! SkyTrain Mark I #149 / Rolie Polie Olie -- replace shush * Kirby (The Brave Little Toaster): Cut that out! * Note: '''We see the cell fight by rookie battle from Metal Gear Solid 1. SkyTrain Mark I #150 / Troddlers * Homer Simpson: Save me, Jebus! * '''Note: We see the falling rocks from Oddworld Abe's Oddysee SkyTrain Mark I #151 / We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (Note: This also ran into the 20th Century Fox TV logo) -- No music and shush * Children in Line (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story): (singing) Roll back the rock! * Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story): (singing) Turn back the clock! * Children in Line (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story): (singing) Turn back the clock! * Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story): (singing) Roll back the rock to the dawn to time and sing this song with me! SkyTrain Mark I #152 / Kirby Right Back at Ya -- No music and shush * Rings the Bike Bell and Homer laughs SkyTrain Mark I #153 / The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Homer Simpson: (gasps) Oh, boy! Buffalo Testicles! SkyTrain Mark I #154 / The Simpsons * Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.): Hey, less talk! More PAIN!! MARSHMALLOW BOY! SkyTrain Mark I #155 / Little Bear * Bosconian Commander (Bosconian): Blast off! * (loud gunshot) SkyTrain Mark I #156 / The Fifth Element * Roy Campbell (Metal Gear Solid): (Angrily) Snake! SNAKE!!